1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping device and, more particularly, to a shoe toe shaping clamping device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional shoe toe shaping clamping device has a mold base and multiple clamping bases. The mold base is formed in the shape of a shoe tree. The clamping bases surround the mold base. Each clamping base has a bottom base and a top base. The top base can be moved longitudinally relative to the bottom base. A curved abutment status is formed between the top base and the bottom base.
In use, a middle of a vamp is placed on the mold base. A periphery of the vamp is placed between the top bases and the bottom bases. The top bases and the bottom bases clamp the periphery of the vamp, such that the vamp can be formed as a shoe toe due to the curved abutment status between the top base and the bottom base.
However, the positions of the clamping bases cannot be adjusted relative to the mold base, such that the conventional shoe toe shaping clamping device cannot be applied for vamps of different sizes.